A variety of illnesses require treatment with regular ingestion of medications. Thus, for example, persons who suffer from diabetes have to inject insulin at regular time intervals and also monitor their blood sugar level. Such persons are therefore forced to carry their medicine and any required equipment at all times, since otherwise hazardous or even life-threatening situations can occur.
Nonetheless, the case frequently occurs that persons forget the medications or equipment that they are to carry and only notice this when they have already left their residence. In such cases, an automatic warning device in the motor vehicle is desirable, which reminds the affected person that the required medications or equipment are not located in the vehicle.
A device and a method, inter alia, for the complete detection of objects in a vehicle are known from DE 10 2004 043 756 A1, wherein at least one marking associated with an object is detected and a marking signal corresponding to the marking is generated. After analysis of the marking signal, a comparison to at least one data set and the generation of a difference signal representing the comparison result are performed. In dependence on this difference signal, a warning signal is possibly generated, to indicate if necessary to the driver that he has forgotten objects to be carried.
Inter alia, a monitoring method for the presence and/or absence of objects, in particular in an interior of a vehicle, is known from DE 10 2007 009 741 A1, wherein in the event of presence or absence of detected objects, a message is possibly output on a display screen or in the form of an acoustic or visual alarm, wherein RFID tags on the respective objects to be checked are possibly also detected.
A further circumstance to be considered in practice, however, is that special storage conditions generally apply for medicines, which have to be maintained to ensure the effectiveness and reliability of these medicines. In this context, it is expressly noted, for example, by the German Federal Ministry of Health, that medicines should not be stored in a vehicle, since high interior temperatures are reached therein in summer, for example.